The Chosen Son
by ChelsieLynn
Summary: After Thor brings Loki back to Asgard, the Allfather takes Loki's power from him and banishes him to Midgard. When Loki arrives on Earth, his memory is gone. All he knows that his name is Loki and that he doesn't belong here. He meets a girl named Lane who tries to help him figure out who he is but things get complicated when a stranger from Loki's past comes requesting his help.
1. Lost and Confused

**AN: Well, I couldn't stay away for long... I just had to write another Loki story. For those of you who've read my LokixWaverly trilogy, this story is completely separate from that. This story is a LokixOC story, though. It takes place after the events of the Avengers and before/during the events of Thor: The Dark World. It's my version of what happens to Loki after Thor brings him back to Asgard and how Loki ends up helping Thor rid Jane of the ether. The story will mainly be from Loki's POV with a few chapters here and there from Thor's POV. This story is listed as an adventure/romance but it's also a comedy/drama. T rating is for possible swearing and to be safe. I've only seen the movies, so this story is based only on the Marvel Cinematic Universe and not the comics or Norse mythology. The plot of this story is that Odin takes away Loki's power and banishes him to Midgard in the hopes that Loki can reform as Thor had. But, when Loki ends up on Earth, he's missing his memory. I welcome reviews and constructive criticism, but NO BASHING... no one is forcing you to read my story. Another thing I should mention, the inspiration for this story came from the song The Chosen One by A2 from the video game Shadow the Hedgehog. I'm in school right now and it's always super busy so I'll update when I can but I don't know how often that will be (I have like no life outside of school). Also, in my stories italics are used for emphasis and for a character's thoughts. Disclaimer: I do not own anything copyrighted/registered/trademarked by any of the things I mentioned; I only own the OC. Please read and review. I hope you like.**

Chapter 1: Lost &amp; Confused

All he knew was this: his name was Loki and he didn't belong here. Where 'here' was he didn't even know. Two days ago he had woken up on a very uncomfortable wooden bench on the banks of a small lake. The area around him was lush and green with trees in full bloom. The air was warm. He had no idea where he was. There were people walking about; people who looked a lot like him. He could understand them and he was even dressed like them; wearing some kind of stiff pants with many pockets and a thin green shirt with sleeves that didn't even reach his shoulders. But he was different from these people; he didn't know how or why, it was just something he knew. This was not the place for him and he was not like these people.

Since he had awoken with no memory of who he was or where he came from, Loki had been wandering the area. Signs in a language that he could read but somehow knew was not his native tongue told him he was in a place called Central Park. Loki wracked his brain trying to remember what or where Central Park was. The problem was there was nothing to remember. His mind was frustratingly blank.

_My name is Loki. I am lost. I do not belong here._ Those were the only three things he knew for sure.

As the third day dawned, Loki stirred on the bench on which he had awoken previously. He hadn't slept since discovering his lack of memory but he had been resting on that same bench in the hopes that maybe if he stayed there someone who knew him would find him. Day three and no such luck.

Loki sat up on the bench and rubbed his neck. The thing was immensely uncomfortable. Even worse than the discomfort and his amnesia was his hunger. Loki hadn't eaten since he woke up. There were various cart type objects where people were selling strange types of food. Loki had approached one the second day but the vendor required payment, which Loki did not have. So he went hungry.

Loki's stomach growled loudly, expressing its displeasure. _Enough of this,_ Loki thought. _I may not know who I am, but I know that this is ridiculous. I will no longer sit here waiting for someone to come and explain what's going on. I will figure this out for myself._ Another stomach growl. _But first, I require nourishment. _Loki stood abruptly from the bench and set off in a random direction, looking for food.

* * *

He was nearing the edge of the park. He could tell because of the large buildings rising up all around him that he could not see from deeper within the area. The buildings reminded him of something, but he couldn't remember what. Whatever it was, the lost memory was tied to some very mixed feelings; longing, anger, happiness, betrayal. It bothered Loki to dwell on these thoughts so he forced himself to look away from the city around him. Instead, he kept his eyes focused on the winding path beneath his feet as he continued on with his search for food.

The sun had risen to considerable height and the day was warm. Loki desperately needed a good bathing in addition to a good meal. His hair hung limply in oily tangles around his shoulders. His clothes needed washing and to be honest, Loki was sure he didn't smell too pleasant either. With the back of his hand, Loki wiped off the sweat that had sprung up on his brow.

Looking at the path ahead of him, Loki saw a young woman heading his way. She had one hand up to her ear, holding some strange device into which she was talking. In her other hand, she held a container of what Loki knew to be French fries. At least, that's what the vendor at the cart had told him before running him off for lack of money.

Swallowing his pride, Loki began to head towards the woman. As he approached her, he called out, "Excuse me, Miss."

The woman stopped in her tracks and looked up at him. Her eyes took in his bedraggled appearance and then traveled down to take in his dirty clothes before returning to his face.

"Hold on," she said into her device. She pulled her hand away from her ear and addressed Loki. "Let me guess. You're homeless and you need money?"

"Yes," Loki answered instantly. Then he corrected himself. "Well, no. Maybe. I don't really know."

"Look, I don't have any cash so—Wait, how can you not _know_ if you're homeless." One of the girl's thin brown eyebrows vanished into the bangs framing her face. She looked skeptically at Loki.

Loki took a breath. Perhaps being honest with this woman was the right thing to do. Maybe she could help him figure out what was going on with him. "I woke up on a bench on the other side of the park two days ago. I don't remember anything. Please, can you help me."

The woman remained silent and blinked a few times before pulling her device back up to her ear. "Hey, I'll have to call you back." With a 'beep' she slipped the black rectangle into a pocket of her pants. "Are you drunk?"

"Drunk? Like from consuming too much alcohol? No. I've been without food or drink since I awakened."

"You must be on some trippy drugs then."

Loki blinked and furrowed his brown in confusion. "On what?"

The woman sighed. "So you're not high?" she said doubtfully.

Loki shook his head. "I don't know what you mean by high. I am taller than you, yes."

The second eyebrow vanished into the girl's bangs. "Ooookay. So, not drunk, not on drugs. You just woke up? You don't remember anything?"

"All I know is that my name is Loki."

"Loki? That's a weird name. Are you from a foreign country or something?"

"I don't know."

The woman let out another sigh. "Why do I attract all the weirdoes in New York?"

New York. The phrase meant something to Loki but he couldn't figure out what.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," the woman went on before Loki could dwell on his lack of memories, "but all right, I'll help you." She narrowed her eyes and continued, "But I'm warning you, if you're trying anything funny, I have a pocket Taser and I'm not afraid to use it."

Loki didn't know what a Taser was but from the look in the woman's eyes, he knew he didn't want to find out. "You have my word that I will not do anything humorous."

The woman rolled her eyes and muttered to herself, "What am I getting myself into?" She shook her head as if to shake her doubts away. She gingerly held out her hand to Loki. "My name's Lane."

Loki reached forward and grasped Lane by her forearm. When she did not grasp his arm in turn, Loki stepped back gave her a confused look. "Is that not the gesture performed in greeting?" This gesture felt natural to Loki but obviously Lane was not familiar with it.

Looking equally as confused, Lane shook her head. "Uh, no. We shake hands here."

"Oh." Loki's stomach growled loudly.

Lane held out her container of edible yellow sticks. "Here, you can have these. I'll take you to the police station. If you're telling the truth and you really do have amnesia, we'll see if anyone placed a missing persons alert."

Loki took the container of French fries. Lane turned on her heel and began walking back the way she had come, towards the entrance to the park. Loki followed her. As he walked, he ate the strange food deemed 'French fries.' He found they were some variation of a potato. Crunchy and salty, they were actually pretty good. Loki was so hungry, he ate the lot of them before he and Lane even left Central Park.

As Loki followed Lane, he studied the girl's appearance. She was shorter than he was and athletically built. Her skin was pale and she had thick wavy brunette hair. Her bright green eyes stared ahead as she led Loki through the throngs of people occupying the walkways of the city. Lane was wearing something similar to Loki; the same kind of pants and shirt, but they were tighter on her, obviously made to fit the figure of a female. Loki realized he was beginning to stare at Lane and he quickly looked away, taking in his surroundings instead.

They were now deep in the maze of the tall buildings. Loki still felt as if these buildings were reminiscent of something, perhaps a home he had once had, but he couldn't be sure. Alongside the roadway, there were wider paths upon which large, loud vessels rolled along at various speeds. People were getting in and out of these vessels which seemed to follow some strange pattern of red, green, and yellow flashing lights.

As they walked, one building, taller than the rest, stood out to Loki. A stark white letter 'A' stood out against the dark metal of the building's face. Loki suddenly felt a surge of anger. Eyes still locked on the building, he asked Lane, "What is this place we are in?"

"New York," Lane said, looking over her shoulder. She saw Loki's eyes fixated on something in the distance and followed his gaze. "That's Avengers Tower."

Loki tore his eyes away from the tower and looked at Lane. "Avengers?" The name made the anger in his belly burn hotter.

Lane nodded. "You know, Captain America. Iron Man. Thor."

A searing pain gripped Loki's head. He stopped in his tracks, closed his eyes, and held his hands up to his temples. There was a memory there. A strong memory associated with the name Thor. But the memory was locked away in the depths of his mind and he could not access it. Loki took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Dude, you okay?" Lane asked. She looked at Loki with a mixture of concern and fear. "You're not like gonna freak out on me, are you?"

Loki ignored her questions. "Thor?"

"Uh, yeah. He fought those aliens with the Avengers."

"Aliens?"

"Yeah. Led by some insane psycho. You didn't hear about that? It's been all over the news even though it happened months ago. They're still rebuilding parts of the city."

Loki shook his head. Lane was right; he felt as if he should know about this event. But try as he might, there was nothing there to remember.

Lane shrugged. "Well if you have amnesia I guess you wouldn't remember anyway. Come on, we're almost there." Lane set off again, beckoning Loki to follow.

Trailing behind Lane once again, Loki dwelt on the name Thor. There was meaning there, he knew it. He just didn't know what _it _was.

Soon, Lane stopped at the front of a smaller building amongst the towers surrounding them. Big blue letter above thick glass and steel doors read 'N.Y.P.D.' Men all in the same uniform were bustling around inside and outside of the building. Stationed in front of the building were several of the strange vessels Loki had noticed earlier, only these had strange lights on top of them. Lane led Loki inside the building and walked up to the main counter. One of the suited men was seated behind it.

"Excuse me," Lane said, "I was wondering if you could help me. I found this man in Central Park. I think he has amnesia. I was just wondering if anyone filed a missing persons report."

The man behind the counter looked Lane up and down, then looked at Loki. His gaze swept over him twice before the man turned to some papers on the countertop before him. The man's eyes swept across page after page as he set the papers aside. After a few minutes, he looked back up at Loki and Lane.

"There haven't been any new reports," the man said. "And this guy doesn't match any of the descriptions of the missing persons we do have. Sorry, miss, I can't help you."

Lane sighed. "Are you sure?"

The man nodded. "Maybe take him to the hospital. He may have suffered some head trauma. I could get you a ride."

Loki frowned. Head trauma? He was almost certain he hadn't had any of that. He wasn't in any pain and didn't seem to have any injuries. His mind was just addled; his memory gone.

Lane looked questioningly up at Loki. He shook his head.

Turning back to the man behind the counter, Lane said, "No, that won't be necessary. Thank you." Lane sighed again and beckoned to Loki before heading out of the building.

Once they were back in the sunshine, Lane leaned against the outer wall of the building and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well, that was no help. You sure you didn't just hit you head or something? I can call a cab to take you to the hospital."

Loki didn't know what a cab was and he knew he wasn't ill. He hadn't hit his head. The hospital would not provide him with any answers. He didn't need healing. He needed his memory back. "My head is fine. It is my mind that is the problem."

Lane shrugged. "Whatever, your call." Lane pushed herself up off the wall. "Look, I don't know what else to do. I can't help you.'

Loki frowned and bit his lip. He looked up and down the path on either side of him and Lane. He was lost, confused, and not afraid to admit that he was scared. From the sounds of it, Lane was about to leave him to fend for himself. He would be fine with that, he could figure out his own memories, somehow; but this place he was in was so strange. Loki felt Lane's eyes on him. She was watching him carefully and though she still seemed apprehensive, she was clearly troubled by his expression.

"Do you have a place to stay?" she asked

"No," Loki said. "Just that bench in the park."

Lane let out yet another long sigh. She looked away from Loki, deep in thought. After a few minutes silence she finally turned her gaze back to him. "All right, fine. You can stay at my place till you figure yourself out. Okay?"

Loki instantly felt relieved. For the first time since he had awoken with his mind blank, he smiled. "That is very generous. Thank you."

Lane waved a hand in the air. "Yeah, yeah. Just remember, I have a Taser. And I expect you to take a shower when we get to my apartment; you smell funky. Come on, I don't live far from here."


	2. The Nightmare

**AN: It's been a reaaally long time... I gave up the internet for Lent and then I had finals so I couldn't post anything. I have a break before summer class (ugh) start so I might update again soon. Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited, and followed so far. This chapter is kinda long but I really like it. I hope you do too! Please review! I own nothing except Lane.**

Chapter 2: The Nightmare

Loki followed Lane to a large building a few blocks from the police station. They went inside and Lane walked over to a pair of sliding metal doors. She pressed a button beside them and they opened with a ding. The room behind the doors was small and square with no other exits. Lane stepped in. Loki wondered if this was a joke. No one could possibly live in such small quarters. Loki stood at the threshold, blinking with confusion.

"Are you coming?" Lane asked.

"This is where you live?" Loki asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"But it is so small."

Lane looked at Loki as if he was crazy. "This is an elevator."

"A what?"

For what must have been the millionth time that day, Lane sighed with exasperation. "You don't even remember what an elevator is? Good lord. Just come on." Lane reached out of the elevator, grabbed Loki by the forearm, and pulled him inside.

Loki watched as she pressed another button on the inside of the square room. The doors slid closed. There was a jolt; Loki lost his balance and tumbled against Lane, pinning her to the wall as he felt the room begin to rise. Lane let out a surprised squeal. Loki quickly regained his footing and stepped away from the woman.

"I am sorry. Forgive me. I did not expect the room to move."

Lane stared wide-eyed at Loki. She straightened herself up and smoothed her hair down around her shoulders. "It's all right, I guess."

Loki swallowed awkwardly and took another step back from Lane. Then, there was another jolt and the room stopped moving. Thankfully, Loki didn't fall this time. From the look on Lane's face, he could tell she was relieved too. There was another 'ding' and the metal doors slid open. Lane stepped out of the elevator and Loki followed hurriedly behind her. He had no desire to stay in the strange moving elevator room.

They were now walking down a long hallway. The floor was carpeted but worn as if many people had walked back and forth over it. On either side of the hall there were wooden doors, each with a different number. Loki followed Lane all the way to the end of the hall to a door with a gold number '713.' Lane fished a key from the bag she had slung over her shoulder, slid it into the lock, and opened the door.

"It's not much but it's better than a park bench I suppose." Lane stepped aside and allowed Loki to enter.

Loki had never been in such a strange place; except of course for the elevator. The room before him was filled with furniture, all centered around a big square box on a table. A low counter separated the room from what Loki assumed was the eating area. A narrow hallway led further into the small dwelling.

"This is your home?"

Lane stepped in after Loki and shut the door behind her. "Yup. Not much but the rent is good. Let me show you the bathroom." Lane took off down the narrow hallway and Loki followed. Opening a door on the left, Lane revealed another room. The floor was made of some kind of tile. There was a porcelain… chair? Loki didn't know what that thing was. There was a basin which Loki surmised was for water for bathing but it was empty. Finally there was a small stall type area closed off by a glass door.

"Feel free to take a shower," Lane said. "My brother was staying with me a little while ago. He left some clothes here that I think'll fit you. I'll go get them." Lane vanished from the room.

Loki stood and looked around him. He was utterly flummoxed. He couldn't remember his past but somehow he knew he had never been in a room like this before. This was not an appropriate bathing chamber. In the strange stall, there were knobs on the wall. The empty basin opposite had the same type of odd knobs. Loki decided to sit on the strange porcelain chair and wait for Lane to return. The seat was cold and rather uncomfortable. Loki didn't understand what the purpose of it was. When Lane returned, she entered the room carrying a pair of pants similar to the ones Loki was currently wearing. She also had a shirt with longer sleeves.

Loki stood as Lane entered. "This is a very uncomfortable chair."

Lane stopped dead, looking taken aback. "Chair? That's a toilet."

"A what?"

"Oh wow." Lane set the clothes on the empty basin. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. "This doesn't make sense. Normally people with amnesia just forget who they are, where they live, their past. They don't forget what elevators and toilets are." She looked up at Loki with a mix of curiosity and fear.

Loki sighed through his nose. "I wish I could explain. But I can't. None of this seems familiar to me. I don't understand."

Lane shook her head. "Whatever. I don't know. You're starting to freak me out though. Just… take a shower. Maybe it'll clear your head."

"You keep saying that word. Shower. Am I supposed to go stand in the rain?"

Lane huffed. "Oy. Shower. In there." She pointed to the stall. "Turn on the water, soap yourself up. I am not bathing you. If you need someone to do that, you're going to the hospital…" Under her breath but still loud enough for Loki to hear, she added, "Or the nut house."

"A house of nuts?"

Lane held up her hands. "You know what, I can't deal with this. I'm sorry but you're going to have to find somewhere else to go."

"No," Loki said quickly. "No please. I will not ask any more questions. Just show me how to operate this… shower."

Another sighed slipped between Lane's lips. "Fine. But tomorrow we're figuring out where the hell you came from." Lane opened the glass door to the stall, leaned in, and turned the knobs. As Loki watched, water began to pour from a fixture high on the wall. Lane withdrew before she could get wet. "Left makes it warmer, right colder. Towels are in the closet." With that, she stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Loki watched the water fall from the fixture in the ceiling. He took an uneasy breath and disrobed before climbing into the stall. The water that fell on his bare shoulders was warm, uncomfortably so. Loki turned the knob Lane had indicated to the right until the water was cool. Loki felt more comfortable in the cold, but he wasn't quite sure why.

* * *

After he had cleaned himself, Loki dressed in the clothes Lane had provided him. They were a little tighter than what he had been wearing, but fit him reasonably well. Still, the outfit felt unnatural to Loki. Wherever he came from, this was not what people wore. Loki combed his wet hair down around his shoulders and then left the bathroom. He walked along the short hallway back to the living room. Lane was leaning over one of the pieces of furniture, laying out a blanket and pillow.

When she saw Loki had come out of the bathroom, she straightened up. "You'll have to sleep on the couch," Lane said. "I had an air mattress but my cat put a hole in it."

"Cat?" Loki questioned.

Lane nodded. "Yeah. His name's Chief. Short for Mischief; 'cause that's what he is. A big ball of mischief."

Mischief. The word rang within Loki. A memory was associated with this word but it was locked away in the shadows of his mind.

Just then, a black and white blur shot down the hallway and between Loki's legs, nearly sending him to the floor. Loki steadied himself against the wall and looked down to see a small creature run into the living room and then launch itself onto the couch where it began attacking the pillow Lane had set there.

"Speak of the devil," Lane muttered. "Chief, stop it!" Lane swooped over and picked up the creature. She walked over to Loki and held it out. "Chief, meet Loki. I found him in the park, just like you."

Loki looked at the creature Lane was holding before him. This cat. It was small and furry. Chief was almost all black except for his feet and a small spot on his nose that were white. It had pointed ears and green eyes with black slits for pupils. It stretched out to sniff Loki, then let out a "Mew!"

Gingerly, Loki reached out and pet the animal between the ears. Chief began emitting a low rumbling sound. He closed his eyes and butted his head against Loki's palm. "I am fond of this creature."

Lane let out a snort. "Yeah, well you're both homeless weirdoes I found in the park. Figures you'd get along." Lane deposited the cat into Loki's arms and then walked past him to enter the attached kitchen. "I don't feel like cooking tonight," she called back out to Loki. "And seeing as you don't know what elevators and showers are, I don't trust you to use my stove. So I hope you don't mind pizza for dinner."

Loki crossed over to the couch and sat down. He placed the cat in his lap where it curled up, still emitting the rumbling sound. Loki had no idea what pizza was but he knew he was hungry. Those French fries had been so long ago. "I do not know what pizza is but if they are as good as the French fries I would gladly like some."

Lane rolled her eyes. "You talk so weird." She picked up a device off the counter, pressed some buttons on it, and put it to her ear. "Yes, I'd like to place an order for delivery."

While Lane did whatever it was she was doing, Loki began stroking Chief and looking more closely at Lane's dwelling. It was small, but welcoming. The furniture was plush and comfortable and the place had a welcoming feel. Loki somehow knew this place was different than the type of dwelling he had grown up in, but he knew both places gave him the same feeling that he did not belong; this was not the place for him. He was an outsider. Still, Loki was grateful to Lane for letting him stay here. He was not about to complain.

Lane put down the device she had been talking into and came back into the living room. She sat in an armchair opposite Loki. Chief sprang up and ran from Loki's lap over to Lane's. "Pizza will be here in fifteen minutes," Lane said.

Loki nodded, still wondering what pizza was.

"Wanna watch some T.V.?" Lane asked. She picked up a small rectangular device, similar to the one she had been speaking into moments previously. "Sorry, I'm not that great of a host, especially lately."

Loki wasn't surprised when he didn't know what a T.V. was. He disliked not knowing things. It made him feel vulnerable. So this time, Loki kept his questions about the T of the V to himself. Therefore, when Lane pressed a button on her device and the box before them began emitting noise, Loki jumped. His green eyes wide, Loki watched as images of people and places flitted across the black box in front of him. Completely at a loss, for what felt like the millionth time that day, Loki's jaw dropped open. He couldn't even form a question. This feeling felt utterly unnatural to him; he had a sense that he had never been at a loss for words in his past.

Lane was watching Loki curiously. She let out a small laugh. "Sorry, forgot. You probably don't know what a T.V. is either, do you?"

Responding with a headshake, Loki regained his composure and closed his mouth.

"Well I'm too exhausted to explain what it is," sighed Lane. "Just watch. Maybe something will click in your brain." Lane turned her eyes back towards the screen.

Loki did the same. For a while, he just sat in silence and watched as the people moved about in the box as they did in the world outside Lane's home. _No,_ Loki though, _They can't possibly be _inside_ the box. _So, Loki came to the only logical conclusion he could think of. _This must be some form of magic._ Magic. Like 'mischief,' the word gave Loki a strange feeling he couldn't quite explain. He felt as if his senses were on high alert. Blood pounded in his ears and he felt, well he felt powerful. These words, 'magic' and 'mischief,' they were significant clues to his past. They meant something. Somehow they define who he was. If only he could figure it out.

Suddenly, Lane sat up stock straight in her arm chair. With a low growl of indignation, the cat jumped to the floor and ran over to Loki instead. Quickly after that, Lane pressed a button on her magic rectangle and the images on the T.V. vanished. From the look on Lane's face, Loki could tell something she had seen on the T.V. bothered her. He had no idea what it could have been, he was too lost in his own thoughts about magic and mischief.

"Is something the matter?" Loki asked.

Lane shook herself. "No, no… It's just…" She took a deep breath. "It was just another story about the aliens."

Loki looked at Lane with confusion.

"Look, not tryin' to be rude but I don't want to talk about it."

Before Loki could respond that he didn't mean to pry, a bell rang throughout the small dwelling.

Lane stood up immediately. "Pizza's here anyway."

* * *

The pizza was glorious. Despite being covered in grease, it was a warm and cheesy delight to Loki's empty stomach. We wolfed down three of the triangular pieces in no time. He was too hungry to worry about anything else, but he couldn't help notice that Lane still looked ill at ease. She was still slowly nibbling away at her first piece as Loki reached for his fourth. Loki felt bad that Lane seemed so uncomfortable. She had been so kind to him in his moment of need; letting a complete stranger who knew nothing of his past stay in her home. Cautiously, Loki struck up a conversation to break the tension.

"I feel bad that I know nothing about you when you have shown me such kindness." Loki watched Lane's reaction carefully. When he saw that she did not appear put off by the statement, Loki pressed on. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Lane relaxed a little and began telling Loki about herself. She told him she was 24 years old; Loki had no idea what age he was, so he couldn't compare that to anything. She worked as a waitress at a coffee shop; whatever that was. Lane told Loki about her brother, but she didn't mention any other members of her family. She also told Loki the story of how she discovered her cat in the same park that she had found Loki in. Just as she was explaining to Loki why she named the creature Mischief, Loki saw for himself exactly why.

Out of nowhere, Mischief jumped up onto the counter where the pizza box lay between Loki and Lane as they ate. Quick as a flash, the cat snatched up one of the pieces of crust that Loki had left behind. Clutching his prize in his mouth, Mischief leapt back onto the floor, knocking over Lane's drink in the process.

"See!" She said exasperatedly. "That's why!" Lane reached for a towel to clean up the mess. "Pain in my ass," she called to the cat who had fled into the depths of the apartment.

Shortly after that, both Loki and Lane decided that they were full. Lane put the remaining pieces of pizza into a large white box in her kitchen and then cleaned up the remains of dinner. Loki felt awkward just sitting there while she did this, but if he was completely honest with himself, Loki felt that a simple task like cleaning up after a meal was something that was beneath him. He wasn't quite sure why he felt this way.

Once Lane had finished cleaning up, she told Loki she was going to bed. Loki hadn't realized how long he had been listening to Lane talk. Glancing out the window on the far side of the room, Loki saw that night had fallen. The sky was inky black and he realized just how tired he was himself.

As Lane disappeared into her bedroom, reminding Loki once again that should he try anything humorous, she had a Taser, Loki settled himself onto the couch. This was infinitely more comfortable than the park bench and in a matter of minutes, Loki fell asleep.

* * *

_He was dangling over an empty abyss. There was nothing below him but the great expanse of the universe. The only thing preventing him from falling into the nothingness was a thin golden staff. Loki was hanging onto it with one hand, clinging to life; a faceless figure holding onto the other end. Holding onto that figure was another, shrouded in darkness so that Loki could not see his face either. Above Loki was what appeared to be a bridge, shimmering with all the colors of the rainbow. Loki felt panic rising in his chest. He said something to the man on the bridge, but the words were lost to his own ears, swept away by the horrible whooshing of the endless pit beneath him. The figure on the bridge responded. Again, Loki could not hear the words, but something changed inside him after the figure responded. The panic that gripped his chest like a vice vanished and was replaced by an emptiness even more vast the abyss he was dangling in. The words uttered by the figure drained all hope and life from Loki's being. He felt his grip on the staff loosening, his fingers slipping away from the cool metal. He had lost the will to hold on. Loki began falling into the darkness below him._

With a strangled gasp, Loki shot up on the couch. His heart was racing and his breath came out in terrified gasps. A cold sweat was running down his back. Loki swallowed and peered around in the darkness. He was still in Lane's apartment. But that dream had felt so real.


	3. Pancakes and Pondering

**AN: A little shorter than usual but I had some trouble with this chapter... trying to build up the LokixOC relationship. Thanks for all the follows and favorites... but reviews make me write faster ;) Also, I decided to do a little bit from Lane's point of view. I originally wasn't going to have her point of view in this story but I thought it sounded good. I hope you like! I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Pancakes and Pondering

The rest of Loki's sleep was fitful, but he was relieved that he didn't have any more nightmares. When he awoke in the morning, it was to find Lane's cat, Mischief, perched on his chest. The small animal had its head tilted to one side and was staring at Loki with its luminous green eyes. Loki could see his own eyes reflected back at him in the dark pupils of the cat. Gently brushing the creature away, Loki sat up. Pale sunlight from the windows bathed the room in a warm light. With a yawn, Loki stretched his arms above his head. He was immensely grateful that Lane had taken him in. This couch was infinitely more comfortable than that park bench and Loki had not had a good, restful sleep since he had first awoken in Central Park.

It was then that a delicious aroma wafted out from the attached kitchen and filled Loki's nostrils. His mouth began to water and his stomach growled. Looking over the low counter that separated the living room from the kitchen, Loki saw Lane preparing breakfast. She was pouring some type of batter into a skillet. The cat bounded into the kitchen and began batting at her heels, mewing.

"Chief, get off," Lane muttered, gently nudging her pet with her foot. "I'll feed you in a minute." Lane turned to swat away Chief and saw that Loki was awake. "Oh, hey. You sleep okay?"

Loki could tell that she was feeling a little awkward. Her cheeks were the lightest shade of pink and her tone wavered ever so slightly. Had she heard him when his nightmare had woken him?

"I slept well," Loki lied. The lie rolled easily off his tongue.

Lane nodded and turned back to her cooking. "Good. I… I, uh, figured you'd still be pretty hungry after, ya know, spending three days in Central Park. Pancakes?"

Loki had a vague memory of pancakes. A warm, bright morning in his youth. A woman, her face shrouded in shadows. Loki didn't know what it meant.

"Loki?"

Lane's voice jolted Loki from his brooding. "Oh, yes. You are too kind." Loki stood from the couch. His pillow and blanket lay in a disheveled heap. As he looked at the mess, for some reason he thought that someone should come clean this up. Not him, nor Lane. It wasn't the home's master who should be burdened with such tedious tasks. There should be servants for this type of thing. But, then again, Lane had told him she was a waitress; it was her _job_ to do such things. Loki was above such work, or so he felt. The secret to these thoughts was locked in his shadowed mind. Perhaps a good meal would bring him to his senses.

With some hesitancy, Loki decided to fold up his blanket himself. He was not a servant, but even if Lane was, Loki would be in no one's debt. Lane had taken in him and provided him food and shelter when he had none. He intended to repay her. So, Loki neatly folded his blanket and straightened his pillow. As he turned to head to the counter where Lane had set out a plate of pancakes, the cat darted from the kitchen and jumped onto Loki's good work. The result was the blanket tumbling off the couch, the kitten wriggling inside.

Lane sighed. "You see where he gets his name?" The question was rhetorical so Loki did not answer. But once again he pondered the significance of the word 'mischief.'

He didn't have time to ponder for long. His thoughts were interrupted but the rumbling of his stomach as he sat down at the counter. The plate Lane had set for him was stacked high with fluffy, golden pancakes drizzled in some sweet kind of syrup. Loki felt his mouth watering. He eagerly dug in.

Lane stood and ate her meal in the kitchen. The food was so good and Loki was so hungry, he scarcely paid her any mind, but he could noticed that she was still holding herself awkwardly, watching him with a careful eye.

A wild, unbidden thought crossed Loki's mind. Lane was a beautiful woman. The intelligence and softness in her light green eyes, hidden behind a sharp tongue. The way her hair turned golden-brown in the sunlight. Loki forced a huge mouthful of pancake into his mouth to distract himself from the thought. Lane had shown him a kindness, for which he was thankful. That was all. They may look alike, but they were from different worlds. If only Loki knew what his world was. All he knew was that they were different.

* * *

Once Loki and Lane had finished eating, Lane disappeared into her strange bathing chamber to take a shower. That left Loki alone in the living room with the cat. He had disentangled the blanket and refolded it after Mischief's mischief making. Now, he was sitting on the couch, the cat perched carefully in his lap. Loki stroked the creature behind the ears, eliciting the soothing rumbling sound that it had made the night before. As Loki pet Mischief, he looked down into the animal's eyes that were so like his own, and thought.

"You and I share the same fate," he said to the cat. Loki knew the creature couldn't understand him, but thinking aloud made it easier to ponder his strange situation. "Both lost souls, found in the park by Lane. And this word that seems to connect us. Mischief." As the word slipped between Loki's lips, he felt a rush of adrenalin, a surge of power. "What does it mean?"

The cat mewed back in response. It turned in a circle on Loki's knees, then curled up in a ball and closed its eyes.

Loki sighed with frustration. "I wish I could remember _something_." It was then that the dream came back to him. Loki felt his heart quicken and his breath catch in his throat at the mere memory of the nightmare.

He had been dangling in a dark abyss. The only think separating him from life and death was a golden staff. He had been clinging desperately to one end, a mysterious figure holding onto the other side.

Loki thought for a while. Perhaps the dark abyss was symbolic of his lost memories and shadowed mind. The gold staff might then represent the single feeling that he did not belong in this world; the only thing that reminded him of his past. Who, then, was the mysterious figure holding onto the other end?

Loki suddenly realized that there was a second person in his dream. The one who had been safe on the rainbow bridge. Like the first figure, Loki could not see this man's face. But at the memory of him, Loki's stomach began to boil with anger and hate. And there was something else there, too. A feeling of sadness, helplessness.

All this just confused Loki even more. He knew the dream wasn't just some symbol. This felt real. This had happened to him. Loki clenched his fists and slammed them into the cushions of the couch. Mischief jumped up with a startled 'mew' and ran off towards Lane's bedroom. Loki grit his teeth and hung his head in his hands, trying to remember.

* * *

Lane stood in the warmth of the shower, letting the water rain down on her shoulders. For a while she just stood there, thinking. She had to be insane, completely off her rocker, to take in some strange homeless guy she had stumbled across in the park. But there was just something about Loki's eyes; the way he looked at her. His eyes were a deep, dark green that seemed to peer straight through her and into her soul. It was unnerving but at the same time intriguing. Loki was different, that much was obvious. Lane was curious to find out where he came from and who he was. But a strange sense of foreboding clutched her stomach. She wasn't sure where it came from.

Part of her was glad that Loki was here. Ever since the incident with the aliens a few months back, she had felt weak and vulnerable and even though it sounded silly, having Loki here with her was reassuring. He was a stranger, yes. But if he was going to hurt her, he'd have done it by now. Having someone else with her, someone battling his own demons made Lane feel like she wasn't the only one lost.

Lane titled her face up into the warm spray of water. If she kept thinking like this she'd start thinking about the aliens came and what happened that day. She didn't want to think about that again, not now. She had been doing so well.

Reaching blindly, Lane found the shower knob and turned it sharply to the right. She gasped as ice cold water fell around her, shocking her from her own troubling thoughts.

* * *

"The Aether calls to Malekith. He will return for it."

"Then let him return. While Asgardian soldiers still stand, I shall fight him."

"Father, listen to reason! Even Heimdall cannot see him. His Dark Elves will ravish Asgard and lay her to waste!"

"So long as I am king, so long as breath fills my lungs, I will stand and defend my realm! That is my order, my son. I will speak no more of this!"

With gritted teeth, the son suppressed a frustrated sigh. He turned on his heel, his red cape swishing behind him, and strode quickly from the room. _Then I shall have to conceive my own plan. I _will _convince Father to see reason. Jane's life, and that of Asgard's depends on it._


	4. The Coffee Shop

**AN: Too long, I know! Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows. I hope you like! Having Loki figure out a computer was fun. Please review!**

**I own nothing!**

Chapter 4: The Coffee Shop

Once Lane had finished in her bathing chamber, she emerged wearing a pair of tight black pants, a black collared shirt, and a red apron around her waist. Her hair was loosely pulled back and Loki noticed she adorned her face with makeup; he tried to pretend he didn't notice that. Lane disappeared into her bedroom and came back a moment later carrying a bundle of clothes with her. She tossed them at Loki and caught them in one hand.

"That's the last of my brother's clothes," she told him.

Loki gave her a grateful nod. "Thank you."

"I have to work today… and, um, no offense but seeing as I still hardly know you…"

Loki interrupted. "I hardly know myself."

"Right," Lane continued. "Anyway, I'd rather not leave you alone in my apartment all day."

Loki understood Lane's concerns. After all, he was a stranger. Still, he was a little hurt that Lane did not trust him. Trust. Another puzzling word that ignited a series of conflicted emotions inside him. A thought ran through Loki's mind like it was his life's manifesto: _Trust is an illusion._

Lane's raised voice drowned out Loki's thoughts. "Did you hear me?"

Loki blinked, focusing his gaze on Lane again. Her lips titled down in a frown and she looked irritated with him. Loki couldn't help but smile at that. "I'm sorry," he said, "what was it you said?"

Lane rolled her eyes but her irritation vanished as she took in Loki's smile. "I said, the coffee shop's got some computers. Why don't you come to work with me and Google yourself. Maybe you can find something out about who you are."

_What in all of sanity is Google? _Loki thought. But he nodded anyway. He was tired of not knowing things.

"Well then go get dressed." Lane jerked her head in the direction of the bathroom. "I have to be to work in fifteen minutes. It's two blocks down."

Loki gave another nod, hiding a twinge of annoyance. He was not some child to be commanded. But now was not the time to argue with Lane. His position with her was already unstable and this was the only shelter he had. Clutching the borrowed clothes to his chest, Loki brushed past Lane and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He stripped of his clothing from the previous night. For a moment, Loki studied himself in the mirror above the water basin. Bright green eyes, hiding a lifetime of mysteries and secrets; his past. His hair hung in a black curtain around his shoulders. Loki took in the rest of his appearance. His skin was pale and his cheekbones stuck out ever so slightly, giving him an almost starved appearance. He was thin, but not skinny. Along his arms and chest, his skin was pulled taught by the outline of muscles.

_Who am I?_ Loki silently asked his reflection. The Loki in the mirror did not answer.

With a sigh, Loki began experimenting with the knobs on the water basin, hoping they worked like the ones in the shower. They did. Loki splashed cold water on his face. The feeling rejuvenated him and he felt better. Still confused, but better. Loki dried his face with a towel hanging from the wall. It smelled like Lane. Loki felt an unbidden smile tilt his lips. Ignoring it, he thrust the shirt Lane had given him over his head. It had short sleeves and the neck line came down in a sharp V, revealing more of Loki's chest than he would like, but he had no choice. Next he pulled on the pants; they were the same strange material as all the other's he had worn. Once dressed, Loki smoothed his hair around his shoulders and took one last look at himself in the mirror.

_This is not how I should look._ But then what should he look like?

* * *

Loki walked into the coffee shop after Lane. The sign above the door read "Miggy's." Loki didn't know who or what a Miggy was. As soon as Loki entered the small building, he was hit with an overwhelming smell. It was strong, but not unpleasant. The room Loki now found himself in was dimly lit. Tables and chairs were clustered together at various locations around the room. There were also large, soft arm chairs, like the one Lane had in her apartment. Lined along one of the room's walls was a series of long tables with little boxes sitting on top of them that reminded Loki of Lane's magic TV box. At the back of the shop, there was a long counter with stools perched before it. Several people dressed like Lane were milling about behind it, filling cups and mugs with some steaming brown liquid. Along the remaining wall, a line of bookshelves rose to the ceiling, adding the smell of musty pages to the pungent aroma the filled the room. Loki felt himself smiling again. This was a place of knowledge and he felt comfortable here.

Loki followed Lane up to the counter. She was greeted by one of the men behind it. He wasn't as tall as Loki, but he was larger. His hair was long and pulled back like Lane's. Silver rings jutted from his eyebrow and his lip. The instant Loki saw him, he disliked him. Part of that might have been the way he smiled at Lane.

"Mornin' darlin'." The man said.

"Morning, Miggy." Lane replied. She obviously didn't notice the look this Miggy gave her or how his eyes traveled down the curves of her body as she walked away from him.

Loki frowned.

Miggy turned his eyes towards him. "What can I do ya, buddy?"

Loki wanted to say that he was not Miggy's buddy. As for what the man could do for him, he could stop looking at Lane like a piece of meat. Loki didn't have the right to say these things; but why should that stop him? As Loki opened his mouth, Lane appeared back behind the counter at Miggy's side.

"Oh, Mig, I completely forgot," she said.

Loki's words died in his throat.

"This is my…" Lane bit her lip for a second but pushed on. "Friend; Loki. He's gonna chill out here till my shift's over, if that's alright?"

The genial smile Miggy wore vanished but was quickly replaced by a less sincere one before Lane could notice. Miggy shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Okay."

Lane smiled. "Thanks." Turning to Loki she said, "The computers are over there. See what you can find out." Lane vanished into what must have been the shop's kitchen, leaving Loki standing across the counter from Miggy.

Miggy narrowed his eyes. "What kind of name is Loki?"

Loki crossed his arms across his chest and arched an eyebrow. "And what kind of name is Miggy?" Loki turned on his heel and walked over to the line of tables with what must have been computers, not magic TV boxes.

Loki perched on a stool in front of one of the devices. He could feel Miggy's stare on the back of his neck for a few moments, then it was gone. Loki glanced over at the counter. The man was busying himself with whatever it was he did behind that counter. A moment later, Lane emerged from the kitchen, carrying a try loaded with some type of baked good. She began stocking a glass case on the counter with them, but not before looking over at Loki at giving him a small wave.

With a nod, Loki turned away. He looked at the box called a computer that sat before him. Laying before it was a rectangular device on it, lined with littler squares labeled with letters and numbers. Loki could read them, but again, something told him this was not his native language. Loki looked up from the letters, back at the box. There was a glass face to it, like Lane's TV. Loki had no idea how to work the thing, let alone, do this Google that Lane suggested. But Loki didn't want to admit that he didn't know what he was doing. So he experimentally pressed a few of the letters on the squares before him. There was a 'whirr' of noise and the face of the computer flickered to like. It wasn't like the TV. The picture on it, the shop's logo, didn't move. Smaller pictures were on top of it, all with a different label. 'Firefox,' 'iTunes,' 'Microsoft Word.' Loki had no idea what they meant. But then he saw one; a circle of different colors that was labeled 'Google.'

_Yes, that must be what I want._ Loki frowned. But what was it and how did he work the thing? What would it even do? Tentatively, Loki reached out and touched the little picture above the word Google. Nothing happened, but he really didn't expect it too. Loki looked down at the little squares. He found the ones that spelled out the word Google and pressed them in succession. The computer made an angry beeping sound. Other than that nothing happened. Loki sighed with frustration.

By now, people had begun trickling into the shop. Men and women, most of them looking around Lane's age. They sat grouped at the tables, one in an armchair, and another at a computer several places down from Loki. Lane and another woman with a red apron wound around the tables, scribbling on tiny pads of paper as the shop's patrons placed their orders. Loki watched as Lane delivered two mugs of the steaming brown liquid. He then shifted his attention to the man at the computer three down from him. From the corner of his eye, Loki watched the man as he navigated the strange device. Loki was determined to learn how to do this himself. The man took a strange pear shaped device that lay next to the computer and moved it around the table top. Loki looked at his own computer. A similar device lay next to the rectangle with letters. He hadn't noticed it before. With some caution, Loki placed his hand on the device just as the man had done. He moved it around and watched it carefully. Nothing happened. Motion on the screen caught Loki's eye. Finally! Something was happening. A picture of an arrow was moving around the screen. It took Loki only a few seconds to realize the motion of the arrow corresponded with whatever motion he gave the device in his palm. It took a little bit of careful coordination, but Loki guided the arrow to the picture that said Google. _Now what?_

Loki lifted his hand from the device. He saw some type of button. He depressed it with the dip of his finger. Nothing. Loki sat for a moment, thinking. He was aware that a woman and a table nearby was watching him curiously. He wanted to snap at her to mind her own business but he was too busy trying to figure out the computer.

The little arrow still hovered above the word Google. Suddenly, a white box popped up in it's place. Loki read the words inside it. 'Double click to open Google Chrome web browser.' Loki didn't know what that last part meant, but he pressed the button on the hand held device twice. He smiled in triumph as a new picture dominated the computer's face.

But what to do now?

Thankfully, Lane walked over. "Hey," she said, leaning on the table next to him. "I totally forgot that you probably don't know what you're doing over here." She smiled apologetically.

Loki shrugged and pointed at the screen. "I have gotten this far."

Lane laughed. "Well that's something. Here, let me show you real quick." She shifted the rectangle with letters in front of her. Loki watched as she guided the other device and pressed the button once she was over a square box at the top of the screen. She quickly pressed some letters and Loki saw she had spelled his name. She hit a button labeled 'enter.' A second later, a new picture filled the screen.

"Just use the mouse to click on the search results," Lane said, pointing at the small device that controlled the picture of the arrow. "And type in whatever you want to search. I just did your name for now. See what you can find out."

"Lane!" Loki heard Miggy's voice call from behind the counter. He frowned. "Order up!"

"Sorry," Lane said, "Gotta go. Let me know if you need help." Lane headed back to the counter before Loki could say anything.

Loki looked at the mouse and placed his hand on it. The thing looked nothing like the small rodent. Loki used it to click on the first search result.

* * *

Hours passed by frustratingly slow. Loki had found nothing out about himself from this stupid device. He was getting irritated and hungry. The shop was full and noisy, adding to Loki's annoyance. It must be time for a midday meal. Loki wanted to talk to Lane but she was busy running from table to table, distributing drinks and food.

Loki looked back at the computer. He had a sudden idea. In the white box that Lane had previously put his name, Loki typed the word mischief and ran a search. He still wasn't sure what exactly this computer thing did but he was learning to work it; Loki was a fast learner. Loki scanned the screen at his search results. Mostly they were just definitions for the word 'mischief,' which Loki knew. He then spelled out his name followed by mischief. He was trying to find out why this word was so important to him.

Finally, he found something. Loki clicked on it. The picture on the screen before him had the words 'Norse Mythology' at the top. Loki had no idea what that meant but a smaller heading below that said 'Loki.' He read the words underneath it: '_Loki is the Norse god of mischief and lies, sometimes referred to as Silvertongue. He master the art of magic to not only battle his enemies but to trick his allies and wreak havoc whenever possible.'_

Loki continued reading. As he read, a burning feeling filled his stomach, growing warmer with every word. And then he read something that sent his mind reeling. The word 'Thor' was on the screen before him. The same name Lane had said the other day. The name that filled him with a mix of anger, jealousy, and something else that he wasn't sure of.

Swallowing hard, Loki made his way back to the screen where he could spell out whatever he wanted with the small square letters. He entered Thor and searched. Thor was also a Norse god, whatever that meant. The god of thunder. Loki felt rage boil inside him.

Another search result said that Thor was a member of the group called the Avengers. Lane had said that as well. There was a picture next to the words. Loki looked at it. The man that was apparently Thor was large and muscular. His hair fell to his shoulders and was blond. He had bright blue eyes, a strong jaw. He wore a red cape and carried a hammer. Loki felt heat rising in his cheeks. His heart thudded against his chest and his breathing was rapid and shallow. Hate welled up inside him, but he didn't know why.

Then something clicked in his brain. The figure in his dream, the one dangling in the abyss, holding onto the other end of the golden rod… he had worn a red cape.

_No, just a coincidence, _Loki thought.

He turned away from the computer. Looking at the picture of Thor, whoever this person was, made him angry and uncomfortable. The sight of Lane walking across the shop towards him drained all the anger out of him. He felt a sense of relief. Lane had her red apron slung over her shoulder.

"Hey," she said when she reached him. "My shift's over. Did you find anything?"

Loki shook his head. "No, I didn't." The lie came easily but he felt strange lying to Lane. He wasn't sure why he lied in the first place.

"Ah, well. Maybe tomorrow." Lane shrugged. "Wanna head back to my place?"

Loki nodded. He could sit in the quiet and isolation of Lane's apartment and think about everything; Norse gods, mischief, this man Thor, and how it all related to him.


	5. The Wreckage

**AN: Ahhhhhh! It's been tooooo long! Ugh. School :P Anyways, thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites. School's started and I'm in clinic so I can't update very much but I'll try to update once a month. I hope you like!**

Chapter Five: The Wreckage

Lane had walked Loki back to her apartment. The two shared a quick lunch of some type of sandwich Lane had made. Then Lane disappeared into her room to change. While he was alone, Loki sat on the couch and stroked Mischief the cat between the ears. He was thinking about what he learned from the Google earlier in the day. Some culture called the Norse had worshipped a series of gods. One of them was named Loki. Did that mean he was a god? Loki didn't quite feel like a god. A god wouldn't lose his memory and be at the mercy of a young woman. But somehow, the thought of him being a god seemed almost right. He knew he was different than Lane, different from the other people he saw around here. But a god? Or maybe he was just Norse, whatever that meant. Loki would have to ask Lane.

Lane. More and more often Loki found himself wondering about her instead of his mysterious past. She was an attractive woman, Loki couldn't deny that. He tried to ignore all the times he noticed her looks but he couldn't. And the way that Miggy had been looking at her… Loki couldn't stand it. Was he developing feelings for Lane? And was she starting to feel the same? Loki liked the shy little smiles she gave him. Smiles he hadn't seen her give anyone else.

_Don't be ridiculous, _he told himself. _Don't mistake her pity for affection._ Loki shook his head. They were different. They just were. He knew it deep down. Even if he _did _like her and she him, they were different. They couldn't be together. There was just something about Lane that was forbidden. But that only made Loki feel more of a pull towards her.

_No! Stop this! You are being ridiculous._

Mischief let out a mew and batted playfully at Loki's hand. Loki teased the kitten by wiggling his fingers above the creature's head. Mischief sat on his back paws and swatted at Loki's fingers. For a moment, Loki forgot his mixed feelings about Lane.

A few minutes later, Lane emerged from her room. She had changed from her work uniform. She was now wearing a raggedy pair of pants and a faded shirt.

"Hey, so I volunteer downtown after work. I completely forgot." Lane said. "Would you mind coming with?"

Loki smirked. "No. I plan on stay here, rifling through your belongings, and selling everything of value."

Lane blinked, her jaw slightly open.

"It's sarcasm," Loki said, his grin spreading. He found he liked being sarcastic. It came naturally to him.

Lane rolled her eyes. "Oh ha ha. Very funny. Come on." Lane beckoned to him and he followed her out of her apartment.

Lane led Loki along the sidewalk, in the opposite direction of her place of work. The sidewalks were packed with people. The sun beat down upon their heads and the strange noisy contraptions zoomed by, emitting a foul smelling type of vapor. Loki hated this place. But, his walk was made slightly more bearable by Lane's presence. They walked a few blocks down from Lane's apartment before Lane led Loki down a series of steps into a kind of cave beneath the city's surface. It was much cooler down here, out of the sun, and for that Loki was pleased. It was no less noisy however. Loki followed Lane to a strange contraption in which she deposited a few coins. She stopped just short of a long groove that led to a tunnel that disappeared into the distance.

"Um, what are we doing?" Loki asked. As he gazed around, he noticed the other people down here were standing near the groove, or sitting on benches looking impatiently down the tunnel. There was also an eerie low rumbling coming from the tunnel that vibrated the ground beneath Loki's feet.

"We're waiting for the subway," Lane answered.

Loki nodded though he did not understand. _I am tired of feeling like an imbecile. _Loki rubbed one of his temples. _I _wish_ my memory would come back._

Loki didn't have to wonder what a subway was. A few moments later, the rumbling grew even louder and the tunnel filled with light. A shrill bell sounded and then right before his eyes, something that looked like one of those vehicles that traversed the paths above swept past. It was very long. As it slowed to a stop, Loki saw people inside it behind panes of glass in the thing's side.

Apprehension clutched at Loki's chest. "Please don't tell me we are going inside that thing?"

Lane smiled. "Don't tell me you're scared?" She elbowed Loki playfully in the side.

Loki swallowed. "After the elevator, I'm not thrilled about entering large moving metal objects."

"The subway's not as bad as the elevator. You can sit down. But if you're that scared, I'll let you hold my hand." Lane cocked an eyebrow and smiled mischievously as she offered up a hand.

Loki knew she was just toying with him but the thought of holding her hand sent an unbidden wave of excitement through his body. Loki took a breath and shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I am not a child."

Lane laughed and rolled her eyes.

By now, the thing called the subway had come to a complete stop. Doors on the sides slid open and people inside began filing out while people waiting in the tunnel began to pack inside. Loki followed Lane and took a seat beside her inside the subway. There was another blast from the bell, the doors slid shut once more, and the subway jolted into motion. Of course, Loki was jostled in his seat and bumped shoulders with Lane.

"So, um, where is it we are going?" Loki asked.

"Downtown," Lane responded shortly. All the playfulness seemed to vanish from her in an instant. Looking down at her, Loki saw her mouth was set in a thin frown. Her arms were crossed defensively across her chest and her eyes were shadowed over with something only she could see.

Tentatively, Loki asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Lane sighed. "I'll tell you about it when we get home."

A short while later, the subway began to slow again. Lane had been quiet throughout the whole ride but she suddenly stood, jerking Loki out of his wonderings about his past.

"This is our stop."

Loki stood up and began to follow her, though the subway was still moving. He lined up behind her in front of the door. When the train stopped and the doors opened, Lane hopped off and Loki followed. She led him up another set of stairs back into the light of day. Loki had to squint in the bright light until his eyes adjusted. Once he could see, his breath caught in his throat.

The scene before him was the complete contrast to the one he had just left. They were still in the city, Loki could tell, but the buildings here were in various stages of either destruction or rebuilding. There were piles of rubble scattered around. Some of the buildings were missing different levels, doors, and windows, while others were simply piles of brick or stone on the ground. People were milling about the mess, moving pieces of wood, clearing debris, or carting around tools.

"What is this place?" Loki asked. Something was stirring inside him. This place seemed familiar.

"It used to be downtown," Lane answered. "Come on."

Lane walked over to a table where she scribbled something on a piece of paper, before picking up a hard, yellow hat that she placed on her head. She gave a similar one to Loki.

"Looks like they need help clearing the rest of that building over there." Lane pointed to a building that was nothing but a pile of bricks. A large metal container stood next to it and was filled with garbage. "Just follow me, put that hardhat on, and stay out of the way of the construction workers. They're the ones in the blue hats. Volunteers are in yellow."

Loki put on the strange head covering while Lane went off and began picking up the remains of the building. She began talking with some of the other people in yellow hats, the other volunteers that she obviously knew very well. Loki trailed behind her, listening to her conversation, trying to figure out what happened here.

"Government coulda left us some cool alien stuff to keep as souvenirs," a large, grumpy looking old man was saying.

Lane shook her head while the woman next to her said, "Frank, for god's sake, people died here."

The old man, Frank, shrugged. "Still would be neat to have something from outer space."

Aliens. That was the third time Loki had heard of them. The first time was when he had seen that tall building with the letter 'A' and Lane told him about the group called the Avengers. The second time was when he and Lane had been watching the T.V. Lane had seemed deeply troubled by the aliens then and refused to talk about it. Why would she bring him to some place that was connected with them?

Edging away from Lane, Loki grabbed the old man by the shoulder. "Frank, is it? Could you tell me what happened here?"

Frank looked at Loki like he was crazy. "You don't know?"

Loki shook his head.

"What, you been livin' under a rock or somethin' the past three months? How haven't you heard about them aliens?"

"I'm not from around here." Loki answered. It was probably true.

"Still," Frank said. "It started over in Germany or somethin' and was all over the news. Not just in New York, but all over America."

"I… I do not get the T.V. or the Google," Loki said, hoping that would convince the man of why he hadn't heard about the aliens. Loki really didn't want to discuss his amnesia.

Frank raised an eyebrow and gave Loki a weird look but he answered him anyway. "Like I said, started over in Germany. Some psychopath waving around a magic staff declared himself Earth's king. Government never released his name. But so, Captain America got sent over, you know, the guy from World War II, frozen in ice… anyways, he was sent over and him and Iron Man captured the guy. Took him to some secret government agency. Anyways, the Hulk showed up and somehow the crazy guy escaped. Next thing everyone knows, there's aliens dropping outta the sky shootin' lasers and all kinds of crazy shit. Destroyed half the city. Then Captain America and Iron Man and the rest of the Avengers showed up and stopped them. Government came in a few days later, cleared away all the alien debris, hushed everything up, said the psychopath was in custody and left it at that. We been cleanin' up since then."

Frank patted Loki on the shoulder then walked off to clean up some more.

Loki stood there thinking about what Frank had told him. It sounded like a story or a dream, something he had heard of before. It was very strange. His heart was thumping in his chest and his breathing was shallow. A scene flashed in his mind. A mountain top, surrounded by forests. _Listen well brother…_

"Loki!"

Loki jumped a foot in the air.

"Are you going to stand there or help?" Lane was standing a few feet away with her hands on her hips.

Loki laughed at the look of indignation on her face. She was even more attractive when she was mad. _No! No. Stop._ Loki promptly turned so Lane was no longer in his field of view, bent to pick up some bricks, and followed Frank over to the large metal container full of trash.

Aliens. The aliens did this. Led by some crazy person. They were stopped by the Avengers. One of which was Thor who shared his name with the Norse god of thunder who was brother to another god called Loki, the god of mischief. It was all connected and it was related to his past but he didn't know how.

After a subway ride back, quick showers, and dinner, Lane and Loki were sitting in the living room watching TV. Mischief sat in Loki's lap purring.

"Are you going to tell me what was wrong on the subway?" Loki asked.

Lane sighed. "I guess I said I would."

"You did."

Lane remained silent.

"It has to do with where we were earlier, doesn't it? And the aliens?"

Lane looked up at him. "My parents died in the alien attack. They were killed by aliens."


	6. Brothers

**AN: Sooooo... I've had a terrible week... I needed to write... so another update sooner than I thought. It's shorter than usual but full of feels! Anyways, thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites. Please tell me what you think of this chapter! I like it... I hope you like it! I own nothing.**

Chapter Six: Brothers

Loki sat up late that night, thinking. After Lane had told him that the aliens killed her parents, she disappeared into her room for the rest of the night. Loki sat in silence for a while after she left. The pain in her voice, the look in her eyes, he couldn't get them out of his head. She looked so hurt, so lost, and so vulnerable. So that was why the aliens troubled her so much. They had taken away her family.

Family.

Hearing of the loss of Lane's parents made Loki wonder of his own family. He must have one, somewhere. Were they looking for him? Did they miss him? Or was he alone in this world just as Lane was? No, Lane was not alone. Loki knew she had a brother. Loki glanced over at the table sitting near the end of the couch. There was a picture on it; two people, one of which was Lane. The other was a man who looked very much like Lane with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. They were both smiling. _That must be her brother._ Loki stood from the armchair and crossed to the table to pick up the picture and look at it more closely.

A pang of jealousy swept through him as he looked at Lane and her brother. What must it feel like to have someone who cared about you as Lane and her brother cared for each other? What was it like to have someone there to look out for you, to help you in times of need? Someone who would be there when everyone else left?

The jealousy boiled in Loki's stomach and turned into a mix of hurt and anger. He was gripping the picture so tight, his knuckles were turning white. Did he have a brother? Something inside him told him he did. But they were not close; even with his brother, Loki was just alone as he was now.

And then like a bolt of lightning, it hit him. His mind swam with the sudden realization. His breath caught in his throat and a numbness spread from his chest to the tips of his fingers and toes. Loki dropped the picture on the floor and staggered backwards until he fell back into the chair.

He did have a brother. He did. A brother named Thor. The name he read on the Google. The Norse god of thunder. The one who shared his name with the man in the red cape; the Avenger. The man who was brother to Loki, the god that shared his name.

Loki ran his fingers through his hair, trying to organize his thoughts. The revelation that he had a brother named Thor shook him.

_That is one key to my past. A brother named Thor. But does that mean I, we, are _gods_?_

Gods were supposed to be immortal, all powerful, all knowing. Loki didn't feel like he was any of those things. No, that wasn't completely true. Holding his palms up before his face, Loki inspected them. He did feel powerful, whenever he heard the word mischief. He quietly let the word slip between his lips.

"Mischief."

There it was. The rush of adrenaline. The feeling that he was more than he appeared. There was a secret hidden beneath the surface of his skin. A hidden power.

"Meow!"

At the word mischief, the cat responded to its name with a high pitched meow, pulling Loki away from his thoughts. Looking on the floor, Loki saw the cat sitting at his feet, looking up at him with those big green eyes. Loki reached forward and picked up the animal, placing it in his lap. As usual, the kitten curled up and began purring while Loki stroked the fur between its ears.

Loki tried to remember things about his brother named Thor. His mind was still shadowy and confusing and it was impossible to remember anything concrete about Thor. Loki turned his thoughts to his parents. That was even more confusing. Trying to remember his parents, Loki was filled with a whirlwind of conflicting emotions; pain, anger, sadness, betrayal, longing, shame. Loki didn't like this mix of feelings. So instead, he turned his thoughts back to Lane. He liked thinking of Lane. It was comforting and made him feel better.

He wondered if she was asleep. The sky outside the window was inky black and a full moon shone high in the sky. Surely she was asleep. But maybe he should check. Maybe he should knock on her door and make sure she was okay. She was so upset after telling him about the aliens. He should see if she was all right after she had done so much for him. But the thought of approaching Lane with something so personal, the thought of giving her comfort caused a knot of nervousness and apprehension to form in his stomach. Which was completely ridiculous. _I should fear nothing. Especially if I am a god._

Before he could change his mind, Loki stood. Mischief tumbled angrily to the floor and gave Loki a disgruntled hiss.

"My apologies," Loki mumbled as he ventured into the hall.

Lane's room was at the end of the small hallway that connected the rooms of her apartment. Loki reached the door all too soon and was faced with the decision of knocking and seeing if she was all right or turning back to the living room and an angry cat. Loki took a breath and raised a fist to rap on the door.

Just before his knuckles brushed the wood, he heard a sound that made him stop. Edging closer, Loki pressed his ear to the door. He could hear muffled sobs coming from Lane's room. A cold feeling gripped his stomach. He felt odd hearing Lane cry. He didn't like the sound, he wanted it to stop. But he didn't know what to do.

As he listened, he heard Lane talking quietly to herself.

"I was doing so much better. I was doing good."

Her words were broken by sobs.

"The nightmares had stopped. But now that's all I think about. Why? Why?! I just want it to go away. I want it to stop."

Loki could hear no more. He took half a step back and knocked.

The sobs stopped abruptly and turned into sniffles. Loki heard footsteps and a moment later, Lane opened the door. She was dressed in what she called pajamas; baggy pants that were made of some soft material and a tiny sleeveless shirt that made it hard for Loki not to notice the shape of her body. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair loosely pulled back. She sniffed and looked up at him. A blush of embarrassment spread across her cheeks.

"I… I am sorry to intrude," Loki stammered. "But it seemed… it seemed rude not to ask if you are all right after all the kindness you've shown me."

The side of Lane's mouth tipped up ever so slightly in a smile. "That's… that's sweet Loki." Her blush darkened. "Um, I… I'm fine."

"Obviously you are not." Loki said bluntly.

Lane sniffed again and the other side of her mouth joined the smile. "Well, no. I'm not."

Loki was totally at a loss. He had a feeling that feelings and emotions were something he was not strong with in his past, nor now. He didn't know what to do or what to say. "Um, is there… can I do anything for you?" He felt his own cheeks beginning to redden.

Lane shook her head. "No, that's okay. I'm… I'll be okay."

"You are lying to me."

The tears were beginning to well up again in the corners of Lane's eyes but she didn't respond.

"You took me in in my time of need," Loki said. "You helped me when I was alone." As he looked at Lane, a strange new feeling began to bubble in his stomach. A sort of tingling that wasn't exactly unpleasant but made him want nothing more than to take the sadness away from Lane. "Let me help you."

Lane bit her lip and sighed. "Loki, thank you, but I… I just can't talk about it anymore right now."

"Then we shall talk of something else!" Loki beckoned towards the living room. "You can explain to me the magic of that device you spoke to that summoned the pizza."

Lane laughed and the tears vanished in an instant. "It's not magic, Loki."

Loki was relieved to see a real smile spread across Lane's face. Her shoulders lifted and she seemed a million times better. Loki was pleased. He led her into the living room. "It must be magic to summon something so delicious."

Lane laughed again, following Loki into the living room and sitting next to him on the couch. "You talk so weird you know."

* * *

"Your brother grows fond of the human girl."

Thor, god of thunder, prince of Asgard, brother to Loki, stared out into the wide expanse of space. The eight other realms twinkled before his eyes in a mix of stars and colorful clouds of gas. Thor wished he could see what Heimdall could see. Thor missed his brother, missed him terribly. While it was true that they had not been as close in their adult lives as they had been in childhood, Thor always thought of Loki as a friend. Sure there was tension. Thor knew Loki was jealous of him and he knew, despite how hard Loki tried, the boys were never equal in their father's eye. Loki had done many bad things. He had betrayed the realm, hurt those he called family, and nearly started an inter-dimensional war with the innocent people of Midgard. But Thor knew Loki did all these things out of the pain and hurt of being lied to his entire life and never being good enough for their father. Loki had hurt Thor deeply. There would forever be a scar on their relationship after what Loki had done with the Chituari. But despite all that, Loki was still Thor's little brother. Thor knew there was good in him. He could be redeemed. If only the All-father could see that.

Thor turned to face Heimdall. The gate keeper's golden eyes gazed far off into space, looking at that which only he could see.

"What is her name?" he asked.

"She is called Lane." Heimdall answered.

Thor nodded. "And what of the Dark Elves? Can you see them?"

Heimdall dropped his gaze to the floor of the Bifrost. "No. They still elude even me."

Thor sighed. "They will attack again. Malekith will stop at nothing to get the Ether."

Heimdall tensed up beside his prince. "What good is a gate keeper who cannot see his foe?"

"But there is one who can see them," Thor said, "Loki."

"Your brother's powers have been taken by the king. Your brother is as blind to the elves as I am."

"Then I will make Father return Loki's powers. It is the only way to save Jane and Asgard." Thor turned sharply, the red cape around his shoulders swirling around his ankles. He strode quickly away from Heimdall and the Bifrost, crossing the rainbow colored bridge. His blue eyes were set on the palace, still scarred and broken from the Dark Elves' first attack.

_Father must speak with Heimdall. He needs to see how Loki has changed. Loki is our only hope._


	7. Dreams and Discussions

**AN: I KNOW! It's been too long! I'm sorry! If you're reading Adventures in Avenger Sitting, I'll update that tomorrow. Shout out to Mithria Faith who translated my story into German so other people can enjoy it! That's so awesome! I've never had anyone want to translate my stories before! Anyways... I just got a kitten that reminds me a lot of Chief in this story... if he was black I would've named him Loki, but he's white so Loki didn't just seem to fit lol... So, I hope you like!**

Chapter Seven: Dreams and Discussions

After Lane had explained to Loki the magic that was the telephone, Loki was pleased to see that Lane looked far less upset than she had just a few moments ago. The two sat on the sofa that served as Loki's bed; Lane sitting curled up almost cat like at one end, Loki sitting cross-legged at the other, the kitten in his lap. Loki searched for another topic, anything to keep Lane's mind off of the aliens.

"Tell me what that is," Loki said. He pointed across the room to the attached kitchen. There was a strange device sitting on the counter top. It was rectangular with glowing green numbers glaring out into the dimly lit room and many buttons on one side.

Lane laughed. "The microwave?"

"Microwave." Loki repeated. The word felt strange and foreign in his mouth. He doubted he had ever said it before in his life.

"Yeah," Lane said. "Sorta like a mini oven. Heats up food."

Loki nodded. "So it contains fire?"

Lane laughed again. "No. It runs off of electricity."

Loki didn't know what that was. It sounded complicated. "Electricity?"

Lane shook her head in disbelief. "God… where do you come from where they don't know about microwaves or electricity?" Lane got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Loki watched as she pulled a flat bag from the cabinet and placed it in the microwave. She pressed a few buttons and the device lit up and began to "whirr."

"What are the numbers on the side?" Loki asked.

Lane leaned up against the counter while the microwave heated whatever strange food object Lane had placed inside it. "The time. You do know how to tell time?"

"Not like that." Loki looked at the green numbers. There were four digits. Two ones followed by two dots and then a zero and a three. Loki frowned at the numbers. The first two must be the hour of the evening. 11 o'clock. The last two, the minutes. Eleven-oh-three. Loki had never seen time kept that way before.

Suddenly, the microwave began making a popping sound. Loki jumped in his seat, his green eyes wide. This alarmed Chief who 'mewed' indignantly and jumped from Loki's lap.

"I think the microwave is broken."

Lane laughed. "I'm making popcorn, silly."

Loki felt heat rise in his cheeks. Lane had called him silly. He didn't know if he liked it or was embarrassed. Instead of figuring it out, he asked, "What is popcorn?"

The microwave let out a 'beep!' Lane opened it and pulled out a bag that was much larger than the one she had put in. A buttery smell wafted from the bag. Loki watched as Lane opened the bag and dumped the contents into a large bowl. She rejoined him on the couch.

"This is popcorn," she said, sliding a piece into her mouth.

Loki tentatively tried a piece. Popcorn turned out to be some kind of fluffy, buttery, salty delight. Soon, Loki had eaten half the bowl.

"How do you know all about these wondrous foods?" Loki asked.

Lane laughed again. "Pizza, popcorn. That's just junk. You should try some real food."

"This is not real food?" Loki asked, putting another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Well it's real, but it's not very good for you. You should try my chicken. I make some awesome barbeque chicken."

"They're that good?"

Lane blushed. "Well I think so… Miggy says it's not all that great."

Loki frowned when he heard the name Miggy. For some reason, the thought of Lane cooking for Miggy gave Loki an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. "Miggy?"

"Yeah," Lane said. "I made it for him once when he found out I want to be a chef."

"A chef?"

Lane's eyes brightened. "Yeah. I love cooking. Making new things out of different ingredients." Lane's voice was full of excitement. "I want to own my own restaurant; it's been my dream since I was a kid. I went to culinary school and everything but no bank will give me a loan until I have more experience in the food industry." Lane's face fell slightly. "That's why I work for Miggy. It was the only food service job available." Lane sighed. "And all I am is a waitress. Miggy won't even let me bake the donuts and pastries."

Loki's frown deepened. He was liking this Miggy less and less. "Why doesn't he let you bake?"

Lane shrugged. "He says I don't have what it takes to run a kitchen. He says my place is serving people, not cooking for them."

Loki felt anger bubble up in his chest. "And you still work for him?"

Another shrug. "It's the only job I could get."

Loki snorted. "Miggy sounds like a pompous wind bag. I'm sure your food is delicious. Would you cook for me sometime?"

Lane's cheeks turned pink and she smiled slightly. "Sure, Loki."

Loki liked the smile on Lane's face and the thought of her cooking for him replaced the anger in his belly with something he hadn't felt before. A sort of warm, tingly feeling.

For an awkward moment, Lane and Loki just sat looking at each other, neither meeting the other's eyes. The feeling in Loki's stomach spread to his chest and up his neck to his cheeks. He didn't know what was happening to him. Was he ill? No… this feeling felt… well it felt good. But Loki was sure he had never felt this way before. He didn't know what it was and that scared him, but in a good way.

The moment was broken when Chief leapt up onto the couch and knocked the bowl of popcorn to the floor. The kitten gave a surprised meow, then jumped back to the floor and began swatting at pieces of popcorn.

Lane gave an exaggerated groan and rolled her eyes. Loki laughed.

"That cat will be the death of me," Lane complained. She knelt down on the floor and began picking up the cat's mess.

Once the popcorn was cleaned up, talked turned to Loki.

"So, have you found out anything about yourself?" Lane asked. She was back in the corner of the couch, her legs tucked up underneath her and the cat balanced in her lap. Loki wished she would sit closer.

"Well, I was looking at that picture." Loki pointed to the one. "You and your brother I assume?"

Lane nodded.

"It made me remember something." Loki dropped his eyes to his lap. The mix of feelings was swirling around in his gut again; anger, pain, jealousy, longing. He didn't like feeling this way. But talking to Lane made him feel better somehow. "I have a brother. A brother named Thor." Loki looked up to see Lane's reaction.

She looked confused. "Like the guy from the Avengers."

Loki shrugged. "I don't know. They have the same name but I do not know if it's the same person. I cannot explain it. I don't know how I know, I just… know. I cannot remember anything about him. I just know I have a brother named Thor. Trying to remember makes me…" Loki suddenly felt ashamed. He didn't want to admit what he felt. He didn't like talking about his feelings. Instead he simply said, "Confused."

Lane was watching him, biting her lip in thought. "Thor's not a common name." Her eyes grew wide. "Wait! If it is that Thor then… no. No, no, no. You're weird but you're not _that_ weird."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Technically, Thor's an alien. If he's your brother…"

An alien? Was he an alien? That would explain his lack of knowledge of TVs, microwaves, and pizza and the feeling that he didn't quite belong here. Loki held his hands up and examined them. But he didn't feel like an alien. He didn't look like an alien. He looked like Lane.

Lane shook her head. "No way. No. You're not an alien. Just a weird coincidence."

Loki nodded though he wasn't entirely reassured.

"Have you found out anything else?" Lane asked.

Loki nodded. "What are the Norse?"

"Norse? Like Norwegians?"

Loki shrugged. "I suppose."

"Why do you want to know about Norwegians?"

"I found a story about Norse brothers named Thor and Loki on the Google."

"I don't know much," Lane said. "Norwegians, the Norse culture, they're from Norway. Overseas in Europe. The Vikings and stuff. The have weird names like Thor… you could be Norwegian."

"In the story, Loki and Thor were gods."

Lane blinked several times before responding. "Gods. I'd sooner believe you were an alien. Oh, wait… there's something I know about a Norwegian god… like Greek mythology… this guy was like Zeus… the god of thunder. I think his name was Thor."

Loki only understood about half of what Lane just said.

"Maybe you are Norwegian and your parents were just fans of Norse mythology."

Loki supposed that was the most reasonable explanation. But still… he felt different. There was something else to all of this.

Loki processed all this new information while Lane went into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Oh wow," she said. "I can't believe it's this late."

Loki looked up at the clock on the microwave. It now said the time was one thirty in the morning. Loki didn't even feel tired.

"I can't remember the last time I stayed up this late," Lane said, rejoining Loki on the couch. "Probably a sleep over."

"A what?"

"You don't know what a sleep over is?"

Loki shook his head.

"It's when a bunch of friends, usually girls, get together at one girl's house and spend the night. There's usually not much sleeping."

Loki gave a mock frown. "So you are calling me a girl?"

Lane laughed. "No."

"Good. Because if you were, I would have to –"

Lane interrupted him. "You'd what? I took you in remember; you owe me."

Loki rolled his eyes.

Lane stuck her tongue out at him. He wasn't sure what the gesture meant but he could tell Lane was playing with him. He liked teasing her and her teasing him. It made that tingly feeling come back to his stomach. It was strange but pleasant.

Loki and Lane continued to talk and laugh into the early hours of the morning. Loki learned that Lane's brother was named James. He also learned about the refrigerator, cell phones, and something called Facebook which was like the Google but just about people. Loki didn't understand all of what Lane told him, but he liked listening to her talk. For one thing, it took his own mind off the confusion that had been reeling inside him ever since he discovered he had a brother named Thor. For another, it took Lane's mind off the aliens. Listening to Lane was comforting, almost soothing. Loki liked the way her lips tilted whenever she was being sarcastic. He liked the way she tilted her head back when she laughed and the way her eyes lit up whenever she talked about something she liked. While she talked, Loki noticed just how attractive she was. Her light green eyes that were like his own but so different at the same time; her wavy brown hair that fell around her shoulders; the way her cheeks turned pink whenever she caught him looking at her.

_I like her._ Loki realized. _I like her more than as a friend or as someone who took me in. I am attracted to her._ The thought scared him but felt good at the same time. _Is she attracted to me as well?_ Loki found that not knowing the answer to that question made him nervous.

Somewhere around four in the morning, sleep finally overtook Lane. She was curled up at the end of the couch, her head resting in the crook of her arm. The kitten Chief was curled up next to her. For a while, Loki just watched her sleep. He didn't have the heart to wake her up and make her move to her own bed. She looked so peaceful and comfortable. Instead, Loki took his blanket and draped it across her. She stirred a little, but didn't' wake up and curled deeper into the couch. Loki smiled. He headed over to the armchair and got as comfortable as he could in it before falling asleep to Lane's little snores.


	8. The Balcony

**AN: It's been too long! So anyways... this is the chapter I really want you to read! Tell me what you think. Also... I just realized that Lane and Jane rhyme... I did not intend that when I picked the name for Lane. I just like the name. Anyways, please review! :)**

Chapter Eight: The Balcony

…Loki took his blanket and draped it across her. She stirred a little, but didn't' wake up and curled deeper into the couch. Loki smiled. He headed over to the armchair and got as comfortable as he could in it before falling asleep to Lane's little snores.

The gatekeeper of Asgard watched the scene only he could see. His prince stood beside him. Heimdall recounted the scene to him.

Thor gazed out into the expanse of the universe that separated Asgard from the other nine realms. "Can you see into his mind?" Thor asked. "Is he really coming to love her?"

Heimdall shook his head. "Minds are one thing I cannot see. But I can hear the way he talks to her. She brings out the Loki you knew to be your brother, not the Loki who threatened Midgard with an army of Chituari.

Thor gave a nod. "Father must be told of this."

Heimdall silently agreed but still, Loki had fooled them all before. He would watch the exiled prince for a while longer to make sure his heart truly had changed.

* * *

Lane woke up with a crick in her neck. She yawned and stretched, a blanket falling off her lap onto the floor. That was when she realized where she was. She was on the couch, not in her bed. Instantly she felt guilty. She looked over and saw Loki crammed into the armchair asleep but not looking very comfortable. The memories of last night came flooding back to her. She remembered the two of them talking into the night. She remembered catching him looking at her with a look in his eyes that made her blush. Lane bent to pick up the blanket on the floor. She didn't remember falling asleep with a blanket. The thought of Loki draping the blanket around her as she slept sent a tingle down her spine. A good tingle. She hadn't felt like that in a long time. Lane swung her legs off the couch, waking Mischief in the process. The kitten gave a disgruntled mew and jumped up onto Loki's lap before curling up and going back to sleep. Loki gave a little grunt in his sleep and fidgeted in the chair. Lane smiled, the tingle spreading around to her stomach. Was she seriously getting butterflies for this weird guy she picked up in the park?

_I must be insane, _she thought. But despite her doubts, she crossed the small living room with the blanket in her hand and returned the favor to Loki before heading into the kitchen. She remembered Loki asking her to cook for him. The tingling feeling started to come back, like an electric charge running through her veins. Lane did her best to ignore it and began pulling pans down from the cabinets. In the kitchen she was in her element. She began mixing ingredients in a bowl, her thoughts fading away to the rhythmic scrape of her fork against the bowl as she mixed.

* * *

The smell of food cooking was what awoke Loki. Before his eyes were even open, his stomach gave a ravenous growl. The popcorn he had shared with Lane seemed ages ago. Then another smell wafted over him. The sweet scent of flowers. Loki opened his eyes to see the blanket he had covered Lane with the previous night draped over his chest. It smelled like her. Loki felt heat swell in his chest. He yawned at sat up, waking the sleeping kitten in his lap. He scratched between Chief's ears, searching for the source of the other delightful smell. Across the low counter that separated the apartment's small kitchen from the living room, Loki saw Lane serving something fluffy and yellow from a pan onto two plates laid out on the counter. As if she felt his gaze on him, she looked up.

A blush crept up her cheeks and she looked quickly back down to the food. "I, uh, I made you breakfast."

Loki yawned and stood up. Lane was still in her pajamas, her wavy brown hair disheveled. Loki felt himself smiling. He prayed she didn't look up at him. He took a seat at the counter while Lane walked around to join him. There was some fluffy yellow thing on his plate with bits of green and pink in it. Next to it was what Loki recognized as bacon. Loki gingerly prodded the yellow fluff with his fork.

"It's an omelet," Lane said looking amused. She bit into her own breakfast. "It's made with eggs, ham, and green peppers. My breakfast specialty."

Loki glanced over at her.

"I did say I'd cook for you." The color returned to her cheeks.

Loki stabbed the omelet and crammed a piece into his mouth. It was warm and delicious. He had shoved half of it into his mouth with the next bite.

"I guess you like it." Lane smiled.

Loki swallowed and nodded. "Thank you."

They spent the rest of the morning eating their breakfast in silence. Then Lane vanished into her washroom to take a shower. The thought of her being so close and so… vulnerable… made Loki feel… well he wasn't sure what he felt. There was a warmth in his chest and an almost nauseous feeling in his chest, yet he didn't feel sick. It almost felt good. When Lane reemerged, she was dressed in her work uniform.

"Are you going to come Google yourself again?" she asked.

Loki looked at her, painfully aware that her body delicately curved in all the right places.

"No," he said suddenly. "I… I think I will stay here and… and try to remember."

Lane's face fell slightly but she hid it. "Okay, see you later then." She left the apartment before Loki could see her disappointment.

What Loki really meant was that he wanted to be away from Lane for a while. He needed to figure out what these feelings for her were. It was bad enough he had little to no memories and knew nothing of the world he found himself in. He didn't need to be confused about the only friend he had.

* * *

Loki paced around the apartment while he thought. Mischief followed, playfully batting at his heels. Lane was attractive, anyone could see that. But it was more than that. He thought back to last night; the sound of her voice, the way it made him feel. Her genuine kindness; taking in a stranger. Her snarky attitude and the way she teased him. It all made him feel a way he had never felt before. Even though his past was still surrounded in shadow he knew, somehow, that he had never felt this way about anyone, and that no one had felt that way towards him. At least, he hopped Lane felt that way about him. It seemed like it. The way she never met his eyes when he did something nice for here, the way she blushed when she did something for him. And then a different thought crossed Loki's mind. A thought that scared him.

Should he keep trying to figure out his past? Or should he abandon his past and look to a future he could have with Lane. If he _did_ figure out his past and found that he didn't belong here, like he felt, would it mean he couldn't be with Lane? Loki didn't like that thought. He wanted to be with her, to hear her voice, see her smile.

But at the same time, how could she ever know him the way he wanted to know her if he didn't even know himself?

* * *

It was a slow day at the coffee shop so Lane had a lot of time to think too. Most of her thoughts were of Loki. How she wished he was here so she could see him smile at her from across the restaurant or watch him get frustrated with the computer when he couldn't figure it out. Miggy had noticed Loki's absence as well.

"Where's your friend?" Miggy asked coldly.

Lane jumped, lost in her own thoughts. "I… um… he's back at my place."

Miggy raised an eyebrow. "He's staying with you?" He had hit on Lane many times in the hopes of going back to her apartment but had never been successful.

Lane blushed at the implications of Miggy's statement. "It's not like that…"

"Whatever." Miggy slung a dish towel over his shoulder and vanished into the kitchen.

Lane felt the blush spreading across her cheeks and down her neck. The butterflies had come back to her stomach.

_I like him, _she thought. _A lot._ Her heart began to race and she couldn't think of anything but getting of work so she could go home and just be in the same room with him.

* * *

That evening, Chief sat in the middle of the living room floor. His slanted eyes gazed back and forth between Loki and Lane. The former was sitting at the far corner of the couch, straight as a stick, looking everywhere but the other end of the room where the latter stood looking out window, anywhere but at the couch. After a very awkward greeting when Lane had come home from work, the two hadn't spoken. Chief meowed and bounded over to the window and began pawing at the glass.

Lane sighed and muttered, "Oh fine."

Out of the corner of his eye, Loki watched as Lane slid the window, which turn out to actually be a door, to the side. Stretching from the building was a small balcony which Chief bounded onto, swatting at bugs that flittered by in the air. Lane followed him out and leaned against the balcony wall. Darkness had fallen and despite the bright lights of the city, a few stars peeked out of the inky blackness. Loki hesitated, then followed Lane onto the balcony.

He leaned against the wall, keeping a good distance between them. He looked at her, her eyes fixed on the stars above. A troubled look covered her face and Loki recognized he look in her eyes from the time she told him about her parents. He took half a step closer.

"It's scary, ya know?" She said, not taking her eyes off the sky. "Knowing there are other worlds out there. Other people who can just come here and attack us and change everything and there's nothing we can do about it. No way we can stop them." Tears welled up in her eyes but she didn't cry.

Loki didn't know what to say.

Lane sighed. "You just feel so helpless. A speck in all that." She waved her hand at the sky. "They could be coming now to hurt us."

She sounded so helpless, so scared. It hurt Loki to hear her sound like that. He took another step towards her. Their shoulders were almost touching. Lane's green eyes were still lost in the depths of the night, but Loki's green eyes were focused on her face and the one tear that rolled silently down her cheek.

He wasn't sure what he was doing but he was doing it, as if his body was acting of its own accord. Loki watching as his hand raised up and his thumb brushed the tear from her cheek. His voice was low when he spoke. "As long as I am here, no one will hurt you."

Lane finally turned her eyes from the sky and looked at him. She was biting her lip in that way that made Loki's stomach roll over. His hand slid from her cheek and wrapped around the back of her neck. She was shorter than he was. He bent forward. Fear, excitement, nervousness all welled up inside him. He shut his eyes before he could change his mind and brought his lips down on hers.

It was like he had been hit with a bolt of lightning. Electricity sparked from his lips and ran along his skin to the tips of his fingers and toes. He felt the air catch in his throat and his heart beat against his rib cage as if trying to escape. Her scent washed over him. Her lips were soft and warm and tasted slightly like cherries. The warmth returned to his chest and filled him. Everything else melted away. This was all that mattered.

* * *

Lane had closed her eyes when Loki's hand slid around to the back of her neck. His hand on her skin left a tingling feeling. She didn't want to think about what was happening in case it was a dream. The next thing she felt was Loki's lips meeting hers. His skin was cold, but in a good way. And although his lips were rough, she felt gentleness behind his kiss. His other hand wrapped around her waist as he deepened the kiss. The tingling in her neck spread down her spine and into her arms and legs. Her stomach twisted with pleasure and she swore her heart skipped a beat. He smelled musky and his arms hands on her were strong but gentle. He tasted forbidden, like something she wanted but could never have. It made a hunger burn inside her chest. Lane leaned forward on her toes, erasing what little distance lie between them. Her chest met his and she felt his heart beating rapidly against hers. Everything she had been feeling a second ago, all the fear, all the worry, the helplessness vanished. This was all the mattered. Loki holding her. She felt safe for the first time since the aliens had first appeared.

* * *

Loki felt her lean towards him on her toes and there no more distance between them. He had no more doubts. Whoever he was before didn't matter. What he wanted to be now was with Lane.


	9. Who I am With You

**AN: Feels! Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites! I hope you like!**

Chapter Nine: Who I am With You

All of a sudden, reason washed over Lane. It hurt to do it but she placed her palms against Loki's chest and pushed him away. He took half a step back and looked at her, breathless, a look of confusion and pain on his face.

"I'm sorry," Lane said, tears welling up again. "I'm sorry… I just… I can't."

Loki's arms fell down to his side. He felt like a black hole had opened up in his chest and sucked up all the good things he had just been feeling. "I… I do not understand… I thought…"

Lane dropped her face in the palm of her hands. "No, no, Loki it's not like that." She sighed and lifted her face from her hands. "You don't know anything about yourself, where you came from. I can't…" She took a deep breath. "What if you're married? What if you have a family? I can't do that to someone. I know what it's like to have your family torn apart." Every word sent a stab of pain through Lane's chest. She hated saying it, but it was true. The hunger Loki had awoken inside her burned in her belly and fought with every ounce of reason in her body. She looked away from his face to fight the temptation to take back what she had just said and throw her arms around him. The tears spilled silently down her cheeks. She wanted Loki, really wanted him. There was something different about him, almost intriguing. For the few seconds he held her, Lane had felt unlike she ever had before in her life; safe, protected, as if she was the only thing in the great expanse of the universe that mattered.

Loki stood silently for a moment. He felt sick. His fear from early echoed in his mind. _How can she ever know me when I do not even know myself?_ He knew she was being right, being reasonable. Her heart was in the right place, like it always was. He could have a wife waiting for him, wondering where he was and if he was all right. But somehow Loki didn't feel like that was true. He was alone is this world and he knew he had been alone in his previous life. And even if he wasn't, he didn't care. It was a scary realization but Loki knew it was true: if finding his past meant giving up Lane, then he didn't want to return to his old life. He would start a new one; with her.

In a step, he erased the distance between them and put his hands on either side of Lane's face, forcing her to look at him. Her light green eyes sparkled with tears. She put her hands on top of his, but didn't pull away. Loki got lost in her eyes, searching for the answer there. But he already knew it.

He gently pulled her face towards him and bent down. His kiss wasn't so gentle this time. It was full of heat and passion and the same hunger that Lane felt in her own body. Loki pressed Lane against him, but that still was not close enough. He inhaled her scent, savored her taste, and relished in the feel of her skin. When he finally pulled his lips away, he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed.

"I don't care," he whispered. "I don't care about who I was. All that matters is who I am with you."

Lane felt her breath catch in her throat. Her heart hammered against her chest. She felt her cheeks grow warm under Loki's hands. His body was still pressed against hers. Tears were still falling down her cheeks. Her heart was thrilled to hear him say that. Her head was still arguing that this was a bad idea. Her heart was winning out. She couldn't pull herself away from him. Instead she buried her head in the crook of his neck and whispered, "What if you're already with someone?"

Loki lowered his hands from her face and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm not."

"How do you know?"

"The way I feel when I touch you… I know I've never felt that way before. And even if I did, I don't care. All of that's behind me. What I want now is you."

Lane felt a smile spread across her face and a warmth fill her body. "I want you too."

* * *

Heimdall finished telling Thor what he had just seen. Being the gatekeeper of Asgard and being able to see anything and everything in the Nine Realms, you learned to deal with the guilt and embarrassment of listening in on rather… private moments. Heimdall never watched someone who didn't need watching; and Loki needed watching. But still, watching him with Lane left some color to his cheeks.

"Who I am with you…" Thor repeated. He looked Heimdall in the eye. "She really has changed him?"

Heimdall saw the hope in Thor's eyes. Thor wanted his brother back. The Loki he had known growing up. Heimdall was ever the cautious one, trusting no one, especially Loki. But watching him with the human, Heimdall was reminded of the change the mortal Jane had brought over Thor during his exile. Odin was truly a wise and noble king. The Asgardians could learn much from the Midgardians. Jane had taught Thor humility and humbled him. Lane was teaching Loki's heart how to love after so many years of dwelling in hate.

But Heimdall knew Odin would share his deepest fears. Loki had no idea who he was. If he was brought back to Asgard, to the place where he had forgotten himself in the beginning, would a Midgardian's woman love worlds away be enough to keep him changed?

Heimdall turned his eyes away from his former prince and the human girl. Instead he searched the expanse of the galaxy for Malekith. Again, he was blind to the dark elf's location. Heimdall was reminded that Thor was right. It didn't matter who Loki had been or who he was now. He was the only one able to move about the realms without the power of the Bifrost. He was the only one who could find Malekith and put an end to him before he destroyed Asgard. They needed Loki.

Heimdall turned to look at his prince. "Your father must be told."

* * *

Loki didn't know how long he and Lane stood out on the balcony, his arms wrapped around her, but it had felt like blissful eternity. Mischief was what brought them back to the real world. He had scampered back into the apartment and knocked a bowl of fruit from the counter; his way of demanding dinner.

Lane laughed and pulled away from Loki. He followed her inside and watched as she poured a bowl of cat food for the kitten. Mischief "mewed" happily and tore into his dinner.

Lane sat on the couch and Loki dropped down beside her. They looked at each other for an awkward moment, not sure how they were supposed to act around each other after the events of the balcony. Finally, Loki took Lane's hand in his and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Did you mean what you said?" Lane whispered.

Loki had said a lot of things in the past few minutes. All of which he meant. But he wasn't sure what Lane was referring to. "Said what?"

Lane looked up at him. "When you said no one would hurt me as long as you were here?"

"Yes," he said. "I couldn't bear to see you in pain. The other night, when you were crying, it made me feel…" Loki swallowed, suddenly embarrassed. "Well, I didn't like it."

"How much did you hear?" Lane asked, embarrassed herself.

"That you wanted it to stop. That you were doing better but the nightmares had come back."

Lane closed her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, ever since… ya know, the aliens, I just… I've just been having nightmares. They came so fast and out of nowhere. It's just scary. And then my parents died because of them and everything's been turned upside-down. My… my therapist said it was PTSD." Loki looked confused.

"Post-traumatic stress disorder," Lane continued. "She said instead of focusing on how helpless I was I should focus on helping New York rebuild and focus on what we as humans can do when we band together. So that's how I started working at the construction site we were at the other day. I was doing okay, getting better. I could sleep all the way through the night most nights without having any nightmares. But recently… they've just been coming back and it's hard."

Hearing Lane's words made Loki's heart hurt. He wanted to comfort her but didn't know how.

"To be honest," she continued, "Last night on the couch, after talking to you, was the best sleep I've had in a long time." She took a breath. "Don't laugh at me but… I don't know… being with you makes me feel… safe."

"I want to keep you safe." Loki said.

Lane smiled again and Loki felt a tingle go through his body.

They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing as they had the night before. Loki liked that they never seemed to run out of things to talk about. Tonight was even better because instead of just talking, Lane was leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulder. So when she laughed he could feel it. Her hand was still wrapped in his and everyone in a while she would look up and him and he would bend down and kiss her. Some were just quick pecks, some as heated as the last one on the balcony. It was as if some flood gate between them had been opened. Loki couldn't get enough of her and Lane him. They hadn't been more than a foot apart since the balcony. Loki was always touching her somehow; holding her hand, his hand on her leg, their shoulders touching, or best of all, their lips pressed together.

Midnight came and went, and eventually Lane stood saying she had to get to bed, she had work in the morning. She took a few steps towards her bedroom, then stopped and turned back to Loki. She bit her lip, her cheeks turning pink.

"Um, Loki, would you… would you want to…"

Equally as embarrassed Loki finished. "Sleep with you?"

Lane's cheeks reddened even more.

"No, not like that!" Loki meant. "I mean not that I don't want to… I mean –"

Lane held up her hands. "No, no. I get it. Same here. I mean… I just…" she bit her lip again, a thing that drove Loki crazy.

"I just like how I feel when you hold me." Lane said slowly.

Loki relaxed and smiled. "I like holding you."

Lane smiled and grabbed Loki's hand. She led him into her room and climbed into bed. Loki followed, a little nervous. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head against his chest.

"Good night," she whispered. Her eyes were already closed. She fell asleep quickly.

Loki felt her chest rise and fall against him. Whatever nervousness he had, whatever doubts, all washed away. He moved so that his head was beside hers, his nose buried in her hair. He fell asleep to the sound of her breathing and the smell of her hair, feeling like he had never felt in this life or his previous one.


End file.
